


Diapered and Demoralized Mini Story 1

by Redsabdlcreations



Series: Diapered and Demoralized: Sissified Heroes [3]
Category: ABDL - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Bondage, Diaper, F/M, Forcefeeding, Pegging, Spanking, Wetting, messing, sissification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/pseuds/Redsabdlcreations
Summary: Another weak and less than heroic Superhero is dominated by a powerful villainess that knocks him down a few pegs.
Series: Diapered and Demoralized: Sissified Heroes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037046
Kudos: 12





	Diapered and Demoralized Mini Story 1

This is a commission for mistresslotus 

From above, the creaking of metal rafters echoed as the only sound that filled the air between the two figures in the abandoned warehouse as they stared at each other. A man clad in glorious golden armor shifted uncomfortably. He wasn’t sure why he’d come here. The threat had seemed less than credible and there were obviously no hostages here. However, he was Joshua Sleek A.K.A. The Golden Hammer, and when he was told that a group of beautiful supermodels was being held hostage he rushed to the scene. Not only was the stunningly toned, blond-haired Adonis a spectacularly powerful hero, but he was also the city’s greatest philanthropist, billionaire, and socialite. While he hated to talk about it, he was also a well-known womanizer with many of the female sex claiming that he threw them to the curb once he was done with them.

That was why this villain had lured him here and she smiled as the hero eyed her up. She enjoyed watching his eyes wander up her slender form as he took in the splendor of the voodoo priestess before him. Her face remained partially obscured by a sleek looking white mask designed to look like a skull, just barely visible under the brim of her very tall top hat. Bones clattered against the tattered deep purple suit jacket and short, tight skirt she wore. The curvy ebony goddess took a step forward, approaching her opponent now that she knew she could dodge his attack. “What’s wrong?” she asked playfully, her heavy accent snaking into the air, “Afraid of Big Bad Voodoo Mamma? Don’t think you can toss me around?”

Within seconds The Hero took the bait and rushed her, and she whispered out the magic curse to stop him in his tracks. From her lips, an ethereal smoke poured forth and wrapped around the charging man. His body seized up and the dark energy of the caplata twisted his brilliant armor into an unrecognizable shape, or at least unrecognizable to him. Mamma approached slowly as he struggled on the ground like a worm. His arms were pinned back by a yellow leather armbinder that held his limbs straight behind his back. Joshua dropped to his knees, struggling to bring his hands forward to stop himself only to land on the side of his face. "Agh..." he groaned trying to turn his aching neck back to assess his situation better.

From behind Mamma took in the wonderful scenario of the "hero" before her now stripped bare. Not only was his armor gone and part of it morphed into the painful-looking constraining binder, but it'd also become a short yellow sundress with an abnormally tiny skirt that just barely hung below his waist. In his new bent over position, however, it didn’t even do that and his bare rear was prominently displayed. “Time to start the transformation.” Mamma announced, whispering another incantation to herself as she approached Joshua.

He had a hard time seeing exactly what was happening with his head pushed against the ground by the awkward position and his own body weight. However, he managed to crane his neck as much as he could to see the mysterious villainous approach, the soft click of her heels reminding him of a ticking clock. He could only barely see the woman at the edge of his vision. She was lifting her skirt, but instead of an enticing peek at her panties, a frighteningly long phallic rod sprung forth from a green mist, dripping with a strange similarly green ooze. The bound hero felt his entire body stiffen with a horrifying realization. “Y-you can’t expect that to go inside me!” he stammered, intensely fearful that that may be the woman’s exact intention. “It won’t even fit!” he thought.

He felt the slender fingers of the woman wrap around the indents of his hips pulling him in as an object pressed against his ass. With all his might Joshua clamped his sphincter shut, fighting against the pressure of the object pressing against him and gently prodding its way at his defenses. Unfortunately for him the slimy coating of the dildo made it slide in easily, easier than the disgraced hero expected with how hard he fought. In a second he was fuller than he’d ever been, stuffed with the rubber mass of the strap-on pushing into him. There was a brief relief as she pulled it out, unsheathing herself from his twitching anus only to slam it back in with a buck of her hips. The Golden Hammer let out a loud gasp as the mass rubbed the trigger spot in his body causing small explosions of pleasure with each stroke in between his gasping embarrassment. Half of Joshua was in disbelief at his body’s ability to accommodate the massive rod violating him while the other half was beginning to give in to it. Subconsciously he started bucking his hips in rhythm with the woman’s thrusts.

Mamma looked down as the hero in her hands started to mewl a little, coming closer to a new release like he’d never experienced caused entirely by the massive dildo she fucked him with. “I think that’s enough.” She thought, “Can’t let him have too much fun now.” With a wave of her hand the green of her ethereal smoke disconnected the dildo from its base leaving it buried deep within the hero. She watched with a smile as it began to expand from the center, hollowing out as it became a large tube that left the hero’s ass gaping, his sphincter twitching around the hollow plug buried deep inside him.

Joshua took a few deep breaths, slowly getting used to the strange feeling of his ass being held open. He squeezed, attempting to eject the plug only to find it useless. The black silicone mass was firmly in place. “Please,” he begged pitifully, “let me go. You’ve won.” From behind him, a burst of uproarious laughter filled the air of the warehouse. “I think not!” Big Bad Voodoo Mamma announced, “I’m not even done with you yet–in fact, we’re moving onto the next step!” Another whisper of a language the hero couldn’t identify weaved through the air. “What the hell is she doing to me now?!” He wondered. A sweeping sense of relief came over him as he felt the binds holding his arms loosen only for his trapped limbs to be freed moments later. With a deep sigh, Joshua pushed himself up from the ground, finally able to move freely again.

He had just enough time to look down and see what his bonds had become as the last puff of padding stuffed itself into a bright pink plastic shell wrapped tightly around his waist. With great effort Joshua pushed himself off the ground, his legs still a little shaky from the punishment his ass had just taken and the pressure from the hollow plug holding him open. As expected from its sheer thickness, the new bulk of the absorbent padding made the act of remaining standing a challenge.. The hem of his new dress barely covered the tapes of his diaper: were anybody but this strange fetish villainess here he would be humiliated.

Why would you do this to me?” he whimpered to the woman watching him intently. “You’ve been absolutely terrible to so many you weak little hero." she replied, circling him and dragging a single finger across the front of his new sundress, "They wanted you broken and humiliated, and I was lucky to be given the opportunity to do so. Now, don’t you feel a little pressure?” There was something about the way she said that the word imprinted in the blond hero’s mind as he stood there. “Of course I feel the pressure this plug-” Joshua stopped mid-sentence as a sharp pang in his bladder sent him reeling. He had only seconds before a stream of piss spilled into his diaper, warming the absorbent padding before it soaked up the pooling liquid. As he sprayed helplessly the heat spread all around his waist and that same ethereal smoke started to pour from the tight elastic leak guards of his diaper, enveloping the sissified hero and everything in his vision. “WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING NOW?!” he cried out, beginning to panic at the strange new phenomenon.

As the smoke cleared and Joshua’s eyes began to refocus he gasped in horror, his situation having just become so much worse. The heat of the sun on a beautiful summer day warmed him as he looked around examining the stone columns and brickwork of the city's main square and the throngs of people shuffling all around him. “Noooo” he groaned, whipping his head around to look for a quick and easy escape from this nightmare. Unfortunately, a tight grip appeared on his wrist and he looked down to see Mamma’s ringed fingers clutching him tightly.

In one swift motion his whole worldview changed as he found himself looking at the red brick ground of the square with a hard object shoved against his belly. “What have I told you about shouting in public?” Mamma called out above him, seemingly trying to draw as much attention to the spectacle she was making as possible. “Seems like you’ve earned yourself a spanking.” All around him Joshua heard the murmurs of a gathering crowd as the first hard swat of the woman’s hand landed on his squishy diapered bottom. “Oh,” Mamma said, making sure to narrate for her new audience what was happening, “Seems like you’ve wet your diaper too, I’ll have to add a few swats for that!” From the crowd, Joshua heard various remarks as the hard blows rained down on his padded rump. The one that stung the most was someone’s realization of what was happening. “Oh my god,” a woman cried out, “Is that The Golden Hammer?”

As an understanding of the situation ran through the crowd, Joshua’s spanking came to an end with Mamma pushing a strange rubber object between his lips, its rubber teat resting firmly on his tongue. He had almost no fight left in him, simply accepting the pacifier as she slipped it into his mouth. With a breathy incantation the plastic mouthguard locked against his lips, stuck in place by the caplata’s magic. The former hero’s eyes went wide as a viscous mush filled his mouth, pushing out his cheeks with the sheer amount that appeared suddenly. He tried to spit out the paci blocking the mush that continued to fill his maw only to find he couldn’t. With little else to do he began to swallow the unending flow of sweet gunk.

The priestess, hearing the acceptance of the hero's situation in his desperate gulps, lifted her broken prize over her shoulder with amazing strength. This served to present the sagging crotch of his soaked diaper to the audience she’d gathered, and the masses around her were awed at how easily she’d seemingly torn down one of the city’s more well-known heroes. She was even more thrilled when she heard the rumbling of her victim’s stomach, the food guaranteed to force his body to go through its natural processes faster as his stomach rapidly filled, doing exactly as she'd hoped.

Joshua was feeling this in real-time as he felt full within seconds of gulping down the unending stream of mush. “Pluhs muhk it shtop.” he groaned behind his pacifier, feeling increasing cramping in his stomach. With the hard shoulder of his captor pressing against his abdomen and the tunnel plug holding his sphincter open he knew he had zero chance of stopping the barreling processes of his body. As soft flatulence filled his padding he groaned, pushing with what little energy he had left to force the load of mush into his diaper. The heat of his slimy mess slid across his lowers before resting in the dipping crotch of his soggy pampers. The crowd watched on as he caused his diaper to sag an inch each time a wave of his embarrassing accident was deposited in his babyish nappy. The wave of relief he felt in his stomach was short-lived when, even as the sissy hero filled his diaper, the fullness in his tummy returned. “Noooo please make it stop! You can’t just make me fill my diapers forever.”

The crowd watched on as the former Hero in a yellow sundress seemed to poop his pants for several uninterrupted minutes as the woman who held him over her shoulder smiled at them, waving her hand. A green smoke billowed up from around her feet as she addressed them. “You see what your city’s hero has become before me–he's become a pathetic diaper filling sissy for his bad behavior. You better watch yourselves too, or Big Bad Voodoo Mamma will come and diaper you next. Trust me, you’ll end up in my nursery just like this one!” Then, in a flash, she disappeared.

You can find my commission info on  
Pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/77014179  
or Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/redsabdlcreations/art/Commission-Sheet-814824251?ga_submit_new=10%3A1569686968  
You can message me on pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=27723412  
Archive of our Own: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/works  
Or Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/redsabdlcreations  
if you are interested in placing a commission, I'm fairly backed up at the moment but I'll let you know a timetable as fast as possible


End file.
